The present invention proceeds from a tank arrangement and a vehicle.
Vehicles having a gasoline engine, for example motor vehicles or automobiles, usually have a fuel tank, in which fuel or gasoline is stored and is fed in a regulated or controlled manner to a fuel consumer, for example an internal combustion engine.
Usual tank configurations here may be, for example, a fuel tank with a fuel chamber, a tank installation unit, a tank level sensor and a pump unit, for example a suction jet pump. Using the pump unit, fuel is delivered continuously from the fuel chamber into the tank installation unit. Here, the tank installation unit has, for example, a volume which is comparatively low in comparison with the fuel chamber.
Furthermore, a fuel pump element, for example an electric fuel pump, may also be arranged in the tank installation unit, which fuel pump element provides fuel from the fuel tank and therefore, in particular, from the tank installation unit to the fuel consumer. Here, in particular, a tank installation unit may make reliable provision of fuel to the fuel consumer possible. The tank level sensor may provide, in particular, a signal with regard to the filling level of the fuel chamber.
Furthermore, a fuel tank may also comprise two or more fuel chambers. The latter may be spatially and functionally separate or else, in the case of a saddle tank, for example, with a main fuel chamber and a saddle fuel chamber, may also be connected to one another. A fuel tank of this type may likewise have one or more tank installation units, two or more tank level sensors and two or more pump units or suction jet pumps. It is advantageous, in particular, to provide at least one tank level sensor and a pump unit per fuel chamber.